JtHM iz xover (aka:Nny in ZimLand)
by Team DirgeVasquez
Summary: Nny in ZimLand!


Disclaimer: I own zilch. I am an inferior human being. Aren't we all. Well, anyway all these lovely creations belong to the Almighty Jhonen Vasqez and Viacom International Inc. Oh yeah I almost forgot Nickelodeon, But who really needs them.  
-----------------------------------  
The 1st scary chapter thingy  
-----------------------------------  
Johnny sat in front of his t.v. watching the diarrhea commercial repeat over and over. Johnny felt himself slipping into a much needed sleep. All of the sudden Johnny heard the chilling Tim Curry voice hollowly echoing through the room.  
  
Rev. Meat: Johnny, your falling asleep. ThatÕs not good.  
  
Johnny just buried his head farther into the ripped couch and covered his head with a pillow.  
  
Johnny: Shut up, Meat, I was just resting my eyes.  
  
Rev. Meat: *laughing hollowly* DonÕt lie to me Johnny.   
  
Johnny: Dang, I should have gotten that Doughboy repellent when I was at the 24/7.   
  
Rev. Meat: Awwww... you don't really mean that do you Johnny.  
  
Johnny: I do.  
  
Rev. Meat: I'm hurt. But I cant help to be a little flattered since my purpose is to make you suicidal.  
  
Johnny: Sometimes I wonder why I even talk to you.  
  
Rev. Meat: (Singing) Talk to me oohoohoohooh talk to me.  
Do you think youÕre better off alone...  
  
Johnny:(Quietly) Meaaaaaaatttt... IÕm warning you...  
  
Rev. Meat: (Still singing) Do you think you're better off alone...  
  
  
Johnny got up to throw the possessed burger boy out the window, when a little voice in the back of his mind told him to leave the house. Johnny tried to reason with it, but it told him to go get a taco at Taco Smell. Johnny thought that was a good idea, after all it was the 23rd of May. The *NÕstink concert had ended a few minutes ago, and that meant hundreds of teenyboppers. So Johnny grudgingly picked-up his car keys and slowly headed out his door.  
  
Rev. Meat: (still singing) Do you think you're better off alone,  
Do you think you're better off alone...  
  
Johnny:(in the car) #@$*! Start, start!!!!! That car dealer will get whatÕs coming to him...  
  
*A/N: MAN THAT DOUGHBOY CAN SING... (Singing and dancing? horribly) DO YOU THINK YOU'RE BETT- *gets hit by a fish and passes out.*  
  
But he didnÕt because as soon as Johnny got outside and kicked the car door Johnny felt a slight tug on his foot. The next thing that happened, happened so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it. Johnny fell and got a hard blow to the head and simply disappeared. (A/N: My head itches...a lot.)   
  
When he awoke, a little green dog with sagging skin stood over him. Oh come on you know who this is already, right?  
  
G.I.R.: MACARONI!!!! ItÕs a leprechaun!!!  
  
Screamed the badly disguised robot magneticly clinging to one of the buckles on JohnnyÕs boots.  
  
High pitched voice: G.I.R.! Get away from that human filth.  
  
A little green kid ran to where G.I.R. and Johnny were standing.   
  
Suddenly a long, wide maniacal smile stretched across JohnnyÕs face. He glared at the green kid for a moment then reached for the knife in his boot.  
  
Green kid: uh oh.  
_______________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Before Johnny could impale the green kid with his knife, G.I.R. jumped into the air colliding with JohnnyÕs knife. G.I.R. let out a a squeal of joy then landed at the green kidÕs feet unharmed. Johnny on the other hand, hit G.I.R. so hard that he flew into the street...  
  
Johnny: #@*$! *dodging a car*  
  
G.I.R.: HeHe you're funny, Mr. Moosie. ^_^ You must do the fish dance now. I got a kumquat ...wanna see? *kumquat pops out of GIRÕs tummy*(A/N: The leader is the kumquat in your navel.)  
  
Johnny: *to green kid* You shouldnÕt be so uncaring to people feelings. Have you ever thought of the fact that people might derive on those negative emotions and do something drastic and unnecessary?! *twitch, calms down* What is your name, green child?   
  
Zim: ZIM, LORD OF ALL HUMANS!!!! BOW DOWN TO ME... OBEY THE FIST!!!!  
  
Johnny: *knocks Zim out with a magically appearing lead pipe* That was annoying. I wonder where SqueeÕs house is...  
  
At that same fateful moment Dib sees Zim knocked out on his lawn.  
  
Dib: I must congratulate the man who did that.  
  
Dib runs to Zim only to stop suddenly and slam into Johnny. IÕm gonna miss Dib.  
  
Johnny: AAAAAAGGGGGGRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Why is it that these people do not see me standing here!!!!!! ThatÕs WHAT I HATE ABOUT HUMANITY!!!!! THEIR TENDENCY TO TREAT ME AS ONE OF THEM!!!!!! WHY DONÕT YOU PEOPLE SEE ALL I WANT IS A LITTLE RECOGNITION FOR RIDDING THE WORLD OF INCESSANT SNOBS SUCH AS YOU! YOU GO SKIPPING DOWN THE STREET...TRALALALALALALALA... OH I THINK I GO SLAM INTO THAT SLEEP DEPRIVED PERSON OVER THERE!!!! IÕLL JUST PUSH HIM A LITTLE AND SEE IF HE KILLS ME FOR IT. THATÕLL BE GREAT FUN!!!!!! LOOK AROUND YOU!!! THE WHOLE WORLD HATES YOU JOHNNY... THEYÕD BE SO HAPPY IF YOU JUMPED OFF A BRIDGE OR SOMETHING!!!!! BUT TO HELL- *sees all the little kiddies*HELLO WITH WHAT THE DOUGHBOYS SAY!!!!!!!!! YOUR ALL THE SAME YOU DONÕT KNOW HOW EASY IT IS TO DIE!!!! THATÕS MY PURPOSE... TO SHOW YOU!!!! *looks around, and sees Dib has escaped while he was ranting*   
  
Johnny: *to himself* I gotta make these speeches shorter.   
  
  
So Johnny walked on to find Dib enter a house with a purple haired girl playing a Game Slave 2 in the window.  
  
Purple-haired girl: Shut the door Dib.  
  
The boy shut the door then ran down-stairs. Johnny cautiously approached the house then rung the door bell.  
  
  
Gaz: (Opening the door not looking up from her Gameslave 2) What do you want?  
  
Johnny: IÕm a friend of your brotherÕs.  
  
Gaz: (Yelling) Dib, one of your freakish friends is here to see you.  
  
Johnny twitched a little at the ÒfreakishÓ remark, but a little voice in the back of his brain told him not to strangle her because she looked so much like a little Devi.  
  
Johnny: Um, can you move? Your in my way.  
  
Gaz: Shut up. IÕm playing.  
  
Johnny: (Ranting loudly) ThatÕs it! I tried to save you from the twisted gates of the underworld but-  
  
Gaz punched Johnny in the stomach.  
  
Johnny: AUGHHHH, DAMN IT! MY SPLEENNN!!!  
  
Johnny collapsed to the floor and started foaming at the mouth and convulsing.  
  
Dib: Um, are you okay?  
  
Johnny: (Still convulsing and foaming at the mouth)  
  
Dib: Yeah... never bug my sister when sheÕs playing her Gameslave. I - Wait a minute. Your the guy who tried to kill me. ( Slams door)  
  
Johnny: (Still convulsing and foaming at the mouth)  
  
  
  
END CHAPTER 1.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: More tomorrow, or even today! ^_^ Pleeze review. Any flames will be fed to the ÒwallÓ. Also pleeze tell me in your review if this was totally OOC. Tanks ^_^.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: IÕm baaaaaaaack!!!!!!!! And I still donÕt own Johnny, Jhonen, or Invader Zim characters. The WONDERFUL Jhonen Vasquez does. So does Nickelodeon. Now that, thatÕs over with...CIAO!!!!!! I like that word... ciao, ciao, ciao, ciao...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scary Chapter 2 thingy  
  
  
  
As soon as Johnny regained control of his nerves. He got to his feet and hoped to God that he wasnÕt internally bleeding. He looked at himself all over and noticed that he was fine. He poked his spleen and it made a sound spleens shouldnÕt make. He felt a little woozy. He tried to find Dib, but noticed he wasnÕt in DibÕs house anymore. He found out that doctors were surrounding him.   
  
Johnny: ItÕs white but no exploding heads. Where am I?  
  
Nurse: IÕm glad you have awoke. Do you feel woozy, Dr. Feinerstien will be in in a moment.   
  
Johnny: Where may I ask in SatinÕs dwelling am I?  
  
Nurse: Why the hospital of course. Seems that girl punched you really hard. She ripped part of the spleen.  
  
Johnny: *maniacally* MY SPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!  
WHY MY SPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nurse injects him with tranquilizer. He REALLY needs it.  
  
Nurse: Oh IÕm sorry. Did that hurt?  
  
Johnny: *looking at a gaping hole in his arm* Yeah.  
  
Nurse: Mr. C, in your wonderful stay with us, you must wear this.  
  
Holds up a hospital gowns.  
  
Johnny: Eh. No.  
  
Nurse: All patients have to wear this. DonÕt make me force you with uhhhhh... brute force stuff.  
  
Johnny: I wouldnÕt threaten me.  
  
Nurse: *holding a string from JohnnyÕs stitches* WouldnÕt want to get any blood on your clothes. *Pulls the string and JohnnyÕs spleen opens. Walks away*  
Jhonen: She wants me.  
  
Johnny: Uh?  
  
Jhonen: Sorry must introduce myself. IÕm Jhonen Vasquez. IÕm in here for a very strange incident involving drained fish tanks, a cup of water, and tracheotomy. What are you in here for?  
  
Johnny: A 3 ft. 50 pound girl ripped my spleen open.  
  
Jhonen: aieeee. ow.  
  
Johnny: And IÕm here because a possessed burger boy was bothering me.  
  
Jhonen: I am deeply sorry. You know, you seem familiar.  
  
Johnny: What? Have you seen the wanted ads... AGH! FREKIN CHEEZE BALLS, THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHIRT!  
  
Jhonen: Sadly, thatÕs how I lost my favorite shirt. *shrivels into a fetal position* I MISS YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Johnny thought to himself, there sure are some strange people here. 


End file.
